


Dream

by KatieBug1998



Series: My Own Thirty-Day Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: It starts out as a decent dream. It's a beautiful setting, really. Waves crashing, sun setting; nothing more. But then Sam sees her, the love of his life. It hits him again, how much he misses her.





	Dream

It all seems so real. 

Jessica is beautiful as she always was. Silky, long, blonde, curly hair. Full lips. Smooth, tanned skin. 

The beach is amazing. It's just the two of them. It's warm. The sun is setting on the horizon. The waves are gentle, quietly crashing in the background.  

Sam's afraid to say anything, wanting to stay in the moment. He watches Jessica's chest rise and fall in time with the sound of the waves. 

"I can feel you staring. You seem tense." Jess continues facing up, dark tinted sunglasses over her eyes. "Are you thinking about that economics final again? You probably got the highest grade in the class. Again." Sam smiles sadly. "Relax, Sam." Jessica rolls on her side to face him, taking off her sunglasses to reveal her gray-blue eyes. Her expression becomes concerned. She reaches out and touches his cheek; Sam leans into it. "Babe, what's wrong?" 

Sam shakes his head. "I just love you a lot." 

"I love you too." She pulls him toward her and kisses him lightly. 

"Do you ever picture our future?" 

"Well, yeah." She lays back down and looks up at the sky. Sam does the same. "So, we're a power couple, right?" Sam laughs. "We're, like, this awesome married lawyer team. We win all our cases. We also do not-for-profit stuff. Our kids, little Daniel and Amy, are super nice and cute. We're all very happy." 

"So, an apply-pie life?" 

There's a smile in Jessica's voice when she says, "I've never heard that one before." 

"It's just something my brother used to say." Sam doesn't want to think about that. About the real world where he lives in motels with his brother, hunting monsters and losing people he loves. So, he asks, "You think we'll get married?" 

"Don't you think so?" 

Sam breathes deeply, taking in that smell you can only find at the beach. "Yeah." 

"Glad we're on the same page." 

• • •

When Sam wakes up, he doesn't remember what they talked about. All he knows is that he's happy but there are tears on his cheeks. 

To the quiet darkness of his room, he says, "I miss you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this as a series or as one work with thirty chapters?   
> Also, what do I call it since I just made my own challenge from stuff I found on Google?


End file.
